


Australian Love in the Night Sky

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Intimacy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: During a break in their adventure, Ty lies under the stars and Shazza decides to join him. Eventually the two air out their feelings for one another and have some innocent fun in the evening.Lemon one-shot.Read and review svp.
Relationships: Ty and Shazza (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger)
Kudos: 1





	Australian Love in the Night Sky

Australian Love in the Night Sky

A Ty x Shazza one-shot

Prompt, central concept, title, and request by LycanrocLover138

Story by The Viscount Vampyre

…

Authors Forward: This is a simple, smutty, lemon. It features characters and a style I’ve not worked with before, but ultimately; I’m pleased with the end result, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to make any suggestions or point out any errors. Thank you,

VV

…

Australian Love in the Night Sky

…

Wind ruffled and passed over the bush grass of Green-hold bluff.

It was a cool and pleasant blessing, eliciting a contented sigh from Ty.

He had his arms under his head and he looked up at the last fading clouds in the sky. The sun was setting and the stars past the wispy clouds began to shine brighter and clearer.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t alone on the small hill of the bluff. To his side Shazza was walking towards him, a little smirk across her features as she watched him.

He turned at the noise of her approach and at first furrowed his brow, but then relaxed and smiled when he saw who it was, suppressing his excitement he did his best to lower his voice as he greeted his friend, “Heyo Shazza.”

Coming beside him the female dingo flopped onto the grass beside Ty with a shuffle. Letting out a heavy and comically long breath she finally spoke, her voice teasing, “Ahh… so this is where you like to hide ya’self huh?”

Ty chuckled and shook his head, “Nah, c’mon now Shazza you know me, I’m not one for hidin’.”

She giggled and nodded.

“Fair ‘nuff.”

Looking up she ran her eyes from star to star for a few seconds before looking back over at Ty.

She took a deeper breath as she simply looked at him.

‘Does he even know?’ she wondered for a moment. Mentally scoffing, she continued, ‘I mean, does he even care for me like that?’

She wanted to shake her head for feeling so stupid.

Then she saw something.

He took a breath and his control over it slipped.

He almost shuddered.

His eyes were looking up and darted around a little faster. He wasn’t really looking at the sky anymore.

And now he was doing a poorer job of concealing it.

Ty swallowed and his features tensed.

Blinking nervously Shazza looked away, turning her head and staring straight up.

‘Oh… oh w-what was that?’ she now wondered.

Her chest tightened and she could feel her heart begin to thump a little louder in her chest.

Ty too, unknown to her, was nervous as well.

‘Gah! What the bloody hell am I even supposed to say?’ he cringed.

‘ _‘I like ya Shazza?’_ Really? I mean, Gad! That sounds so daft! C’mon Ty… think’

His cheeks felt a little hotter and he was thankful his fur was the colour it was.

Shooting his eyes over at her he saw that she was lying more rigidly now. Her shoulders and chest were visibly tense as she breathed.

‘Oh, bloody hell, look what ya done Ty. She’s all nervous cause you’re not sayin’ anythin’!’

Grunting quietly to clear his throat he nodded and shot his eyes back to the sky as he tried to fill the awkward void.

“S-so, it’s a nice uh, evenin’ eh?”

Shazza nodded and let out a nervous, awkwardly loud, giggle as she agreed, “Yea! It... uh, it is.”

Ty cringed and furrowed his brow, ‘oh c’mon mate, do better than that!’

Blinking and taking a deep breath he moved his arms and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

‘C’mon… now or never…’

He breathed tensely; his body now suddenly cold. From his snout all the way to the tip of his tail.

His chest was thundering with a hollow, painful, and anxious feeling.

“Hey S-Shazza?”

She caught her breath and the moment passed for way longer than it seemed.

She noiselessly gulped and nodded as she slowly sat up, deliberately not looking at him.

Ty drew in a deep breath, ‘Here we go…’

“You know I like you r-right?”

His voice lost all trace of his usual cocky self, his boyish and youthful confidence. And instead it vibrated with a strange weakness.

Shazza’s chest tightened, her snout and cheeks felt like they were burning and her eyes widened as her whole body vibrated. Looking down at the swaying grass she nodded furiously. Struggling to find her tongue.

‘I-I can’t believe it!’ her mind was screaming.

With her heart pumping harder and harder, her tail wanting to wave back and forth underneath her, she responded, “Y-yeah Ty, I… I like you too.”

Ty looked at her and then immediately became bashful, “Well… what I mean is, gah. W-what I want to say is…”

Blinking and gathering her courage Shazza slowly looked at him.

“Perhaps… m-more than ‘ _like_ ’?”

Ty’s head shot up and his eyes immediately met hers. He gulped and his expression betrayed his disbelief and his excited realisation.

Chuckling nervously and stuttering he nodded, “Y-yeah… Uh… I d-don’t know how to say this like, proper, I mean, properly.”

Shazza let out a girlish squeal of happiness.

Shaking her head from side to side she shut her eyes and jumped towards Ty, her arms outstretched.

“You don’t have to say a damn thing Ty…”

Colliding with him Ty let out a breath of surprise at the sudden embrace.

But immediately his chest felt a wash in relief, and, happiness too.

His eyes widened and he realised the best part of their sudden exchange…

It felt _right_ , and… she felt it too.

Pressing her snout into his neck, Shazza moved her head from side to side, letting out little ‘yips’ of contentment as she giggled and took shallow excited breaths.

Her hands rubbed up and down his back as his quickly did the same.

Now finally able to touch each other so intimately their fingers danced through one another’s fur, scratching here and there, pressing lightly, or gripping flatly into one another.

He almost didn’t hear it at first, since her mouth was buried up against him, but after making a little peck into the crook of his neck Shazza let out a whispered secret,

“I… I love you Ty.”

At the sound of her voice everything seemed to fall into place, and Ty let out the response faster than anything he’d ever wanted to say before…

“ _I love you Shazza_ …”

He’d thought the phrase, he’d dreamt it, but never did he say it aloud… His tongue making the syllables felt awkward and tense, but when it came out it sounded exactly as he had imagined. Better in fact.

She let out a vulnerable, whimper in his arms before leaning back.

Her eyes glistened and she was smiling broadly, her cheeks were brightening with life and here ears were twitching with excitement.

Wordlessly they knew what they both wanted to do next.

Ty leant forwards his lips parting as he came in for a kiss. Tilting his head to a side Shazza pliantly tilted the other way.

When their lips met, they began kissing passionately.

Like they’d done it before…

Their awkwardness and uncertainty were gone entirely and they began locking around one another as if they’d always been lovers.

Breaking off their kiss for some well-needed air the two shared giggles and laughter, looking away from one another briefly before locking eyes again.

Raising a brow coaxingly Shazza then nodded to Ty as his paw moved from her back and along the edge of her arm.

Looking downwards Ty studied her body as the pads of his paw came lower and lower.

Moving her own hand off his back she slowly directed his paw towards her shorts and exposed thigh.

Making a circle playfully Ty chuckled before his expression became tense and expectant. The tips of his hand kept touching under the edge of her shorts with each circle. Higher and higher as her chest moved up and down faster.

Nodding in approval she cocked her head to the side playfully before her voice dropped in a sultry whisper.

Shazza didn’t even notice she’d done it, but Ty’s expression became dumbstruck as he let out a huff of mixed disbelief and desire.

“Why don’t’ cha help me slip out of these here shorts then?”

With a primal smirk Ty parted his lips before smiling and nodding.

His voice dropped lowly, “Gladly…”

Using both paws now Ty moved forwards and walked his fingers towards the waist of her tight Daisy-dukes.

Teasing the edge of her panties under the shorts she let out a playful giggle of anticipation.

Chuckling Ty moved his head forwards, his hands working on their own as he rubbed his snout and muzzle into her neck. Popping the button of her shorts open he began unzipping and pulling the garment loose.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths he wanted to claim every bit of her scent as he worked her shorts off her waist and hips. Kissing and sniffing her neck elicited a loud shudder and happy moan from Shazza as she licked her lips and slowly leant backwards onto the grass.

Her hands were running along his back, occasionally coming up to scratch and grab tufts of his hair between his ears.

Once her shorts were shuffled down to her knees Ty’s paw touched her.

Her panties were already beginning to moisten, and he let out a masculine chuckle of dominance as he began slowly rubbing his index finger up and down her vagina through her underwear.

Biting her tongue and stifling a sudden and over-eager moan Shazza shook her head from side to side as she giggled.

Pushing her underwear to the side Ty’s hand took on a mind of its own, exploring and touching her bare womanhood with the warm pad of his fingers.

At the same time Ty was licking her neck and punctuating each lick with a light bite and kiss. At the same time his right hand began rubbing a little bit harder while his left began feeling along her arm and occasionally giving her a light pinch.

Moving his hand, a little more forcefully, Ty picked up some more speed, pressing his middle finger in between her folds and curling it and easily slipped into her entrance. Shazza let out a sudden shiver, “W-wait T-Ty! Tha-ohh!”

His finger slid inside, deeper than he had intended, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste. Smirking he curled his finger more and began searching, teasing her and pleasuring her inner wall as he eventually located her g-spot. Lightly scratching at the sensitive spot with his claw.

She shrieked and tightened around him, moaning and giggling in disbelief as she nodded and rocked herself underneath him. As much as she enjoyed it, Shazza shook her head, even as she came, whimpering in protest “T-Ty w-wait! O-oh! W-waaitt!”

Furrowing his brow and coming up away from her neck, her scent still in his nostrils, Ty looked at his companion with surprise before slowly pulling back, removing his hand from between her legs to glance down at her grey panties.

Between her legs the grey had darkened and was glistening through.

Shazza’s chest was moving up and down as she tried to calm her breathing and she smiled out of the corner of her mouth.

Ty then looked at his paw, his digits were slick with her girl cum.

Blinking and feeling his own breathing run away from him Ty slowly brought his hand towards his nose and mouth.

Shazza let out a little shudder and her brow rose as she watched him. Biting her lip her cheeks reddened intensely as she watched on.

Sniffing his fingers and licking them slowly Ty let out a grunt and a low growl.

She smelt amazing… better than he would have thought…

‘I… I gotta…’ he licked his fingers more and let slip his composure as he growled again.

Shazza’s eyes widened and her chest moved up and down harder.

She moaned and nodded, “Do… do I tas-“

The words weren’t even out of her mouth before Ty looked between her legs and licked his lips, he moaned and almost dove towards her legs.

Letting out a squeal of ecstasy Shazza watched eagerly as Ty kissed her thighs and began licking trails up either thigh and towards her.

Closing his eyes and groaning Ty then surprised her by burying his muzzle between her legs, pressing his snout right up against her wet panties. Then he began sniffing at her, taking deeper and deeper breaths, he started purring with satisfaction as he savoured her smell.

Moaning into her skin he licked upwards, taking in a taste of what was underneath the thin cloth of her garment.

The vibrations of his purrs made Shazza shiver and shoot her arms out to take hold of tufts of grass.

“Oh… f-fuck!” she shuddered. Shutting her eyes and doing her best to try and remain composed herself, she pleaded futilely, “T-Ty, p-please… oh fuck…”

Bringing his face up and away from between her legs gave the dingo a brief respite, but then Ty moved a paw and in a swift, easy, motion parted her underwear to the side to expose her vagina to the air.

“W-woah! Wait!” she cried suddenly.

Then she brought both hands to cover her face.

Ty, his voice low and enticing sniggered in response, “Too late…”

Shazza’s vagina was glistening and throbbing in anticipation and arousal. Her clitoris was poking out and brightly coloured amidst her beautifully pink pussy.

The sides of her entrance were wet and had slightly parted, she was enticing and everything about the sight, smell, and the sounds of her breathing was making Ty want to flip her over, bite, her neck, and breed her right then and there.

But…

‘But’ he thought licentiously, ‘There’s so much more to do first…’

Watching Ty, Shazza let slip an impatient groan as he slowly and carefully moved his snout closer to her mound.

With every breath and every vibrating pulse of her heart Ty watched her body quiver, desperately wanting the pleasurable release of orgasm.

Closing his eyes, he brought his snout so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her as he drew in heavier breaths. Then he began to tease it…

Each breath made him heady with her scent, and it left him wanting to take in more.

He blinked and shivered as he took deeper and deeper breaths, rubbing his nose up and down as he teased and played with her. Moaning and nodding, panting and encouraging him on Shazza watched as Ty’s expression intensified with every full breath.

‘I…’ he thought madly, ‘I can’t get enough! She, she’s so… it’s so good, I can’t…’

Pressing his nose right up against her clitoris Ty began moving from side to side, making sure to tease and playfully touch her sensitive flesh.

“Oh… y-you… you’re a rotter Ty…” she moaned and bit her lip before asking, “You know that, right?”

Ty chuckled but didn’t respond verbally. Instead he began moving his nose down from her clit, teasing her entrance before finally making tongue contact.

She shuddered and let out a loud moan.

His broad, warm, and spit-slick tongue began rubbing from side to side, in between her parted and throbbing petals. Making a zig-zag pattern he worked up from the bottom of her entrance all the way back to her clitoris.

By now Shazza was shivering, her mind becoming washed in all kinds of warm, fuzzy, and satisfying feelings.

Whispering encouragement all she managed to say at first was, “oh yea, oh… oof, oh yea! Ke-keep goin…”

Ty however merely heard white noise, he was entirely taken now to licking and eating her out till she came on his face.

His finesse and ‘zig-zagging’ faltered and he began lapping at her with lustful abandon.

“W-woah Ty…” she cooed.

Looking down she watched him bring himself closer to her, his hands began rubbing up her thighs and towards her waist and hips. The feeling of his paws and the warm pads of his fingers made Shazza shiver.

“S-slo… oh oh fuck it… oh god! Holy fuck…”

Licking from the top to the bottom Ty began loudly kissing and moaning into her, the vibrations making Shazza’s eyes flutter every time.

His tongue wildly moved, searching and slipping between each fold and each sensitive inch of her vagina.

Teasing her entrance, he began licking as deeply as he could eliciting a sudden, shocked, but loud moan of pleasure from Shazza.

The sound of desperation she was now making was driving Ty primal with lust.

He wanted her, he wanted all of her…

And now he began biting, lightly, at her body.

His licking would give way to a sloppy kiss, which was punctuated by sucking and biting. Her throbbing and engorging womanhood became covered in a mixture of her girl cum and his saliva as he began sucking and nibbling up either side of her pussy.

Surely, he was leaving hickies…

The thought made Shazza melt with pleasure and she began nodding, “Yes! Please… oh fuck yes... mark me Ty! Mark me! I’m yours… y-yours!”

Her voice shuddered and rose irregularly as he began moving with more intensity.

Now he latched his mouth around her clit.

Shazza arched her back and moaned the loudest so far, her whole body shivered and her legs constricted around Ty’s head as she screamed in pleasure.

“Yes! Right there! L-like that!”

He began sucking and kissing, moving his tongue around and around her button in a circle as he nibbled at her and tortured the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Shazza’s eyes fluttered and she laid back staring upwards at the now cloudless night’s sky.

“Fu-fuc-fuck!” she struggled to exclaim.

Her breath was climbing and she couldn’t get enough air no matter how hard she tried, but it felt too good… it felt so good she didn’t care.

Ty briefly looked up, he wanted to chuckle in triumph, Shazza was so close… So. Close.

In a surge of dominance, he doubled his efforts, licking and nibbling on her clit harder. Growling and shaking in lust Ty latched on, holding her button in place with his teeth while sucking and licking on it with abandon.

The vibrations of his louder and more intense growls were exactly the right stimulus, and the dingo yipped in glee, yet another wave of satisfying, mind-numbing pleasure on its way.

“yes-yes-yes _yes!”_ Shazza screamed, her voice breathy and high pitched, she began moving her hips, gyrating and riding Ty’s face as she began orgasming the hardest that she’d ever before.

Her body shook and her legs vibrated as she rode out her orgasm, violently thrashing and arching her back as she screamed in primal, animalistic, intensity.

Finally, Ty came up for air, his face was soaked and nearly dripping.

Shazza shivered and her body lay almost limp in the grass as Ty gulped and swallowed, his breath slowly calming as he loudly took in air.

Growling he lowered, slowly, back between her legs.

Shazza shook her head pleadingly, “W-wait Ty…”

Then his tongue returned, but this time it was different…

He began licking her up.

She felt his warm tongue move around between her legs, searching and sniffing for her secretions.

She moaned and shivered at the feeling as he licked her clean. Only finally rising away from her body when he had his fill…

The action was punctuated by Ty as he pressed his nose against her sex, taking a deep satisfied sniff of her mound and womanhood. When he finally pulled back his nose was wet, covered in her juices.

Shazza sniggered and leant forwards, cooing before licking her taste off his nose. Ty blinked and supressed a sneeze at the contact, grunting and pursing his lips to stifle a moan.

He loved her scent… and Shazza relished in that fact. A satisfied smile erupted across her features as she watched him, curious as to what he wanted next.

Looking down Ty’s exposed chest Shazza traced her eyes towards the bulge and visible erection in his shorts… Precum had made several dark spots where the head of his shaft had been rubbing.

Feeling an immediate second wind Shazza took in a deep breath and nodded before looking up at him, a wide playful smile across her features.

“Let me take care of that…” she cooed.

Ty responded with a growl and purr of approval, teasingly asking, “Would you?”

Shazza giggled girlishly before rising up and pulling her shirt off, “I’ve love to…”

The two shared a quick kiss before Shazza looked down and began pulling Ty’s shorts off.

She wasted no time and pulled his shorts, and boxers, down with a quick and sudden tug.

Her eyes widened and she let out a low noise in surprise.

Ty’s cock bounced forwards, nearly touching Shazza’s face as soon as it was free.

“W-woah…” she let out.

Ty blinked and held his breath as he watched her, her face and snout were so close he could almost feel her breath against his shaft.

“T-Ty… you never, well I mean…” she scoffed in disbelief.

Slowly she brought her hands towards his manhood, licking her lips and swallowing in anticipation before finally grabbing hold of his thick shaft.

Finally, her tongue moved and she merely whispered to herself, “It’s huge…”

Ty smirked, but tried to hide his pride and satisfaction.

His cock was impressive… almost a full foot long it pulsed and was throbbing with desire as he looked down and saw Shazza’s diminutive fingers tightly gripping his shaft.

Letting out an impatient breath Shazza gulped before leaning forwards carefully.

At first, she tried to hold herself back but, with a low grunt she moaned and rolled her eyes before diving forwards.

Ty drew a sharp breath at her lung-like movement but immediately began a low moan of his own as she slowly moved her hands up and down his shaft while burying her face into his crotch.

Sniffing and smelling his male musk Shazza began letting out little yip-like moans of her own as she rubbed her face, side to side, along his body. Sniffing his shaft, kissing and licking his abdomen before giving him a slow jerk, she rubbed herself against him with growing incoordination.

Her head was now swimming with the smell of his arousing musk as she lowered herself and began kissing and licking at his balls.

Letting out a sharp moan in surprise Ty shivered and shook his head involuntarily as he felt Shazza’s warm mouth touch and move across the sensitive skin of his sack.

Taking deep breath and licking all over Shazza reluctantly pulled herself away from his throbbing sack and closed her mouth.

Nodding and swirling some spit across her tongue she then reopened her mouth and directed his cock towards her dripping tongue and pliant mouth.

Ty merely watched on, holding his breath and muttering as he grunted and groaned.

He was already painfully aroused from eating her out, and he couldn’t do much more teasing or foreplay…

He wanted to cum… and Ty knew he was going to cum in Shazza _several_ times before morning.

But the fact that this was his first blowjob… an actual, real, tongue and mouth around his cock, blowjob, made his desire for release too powerful to ignore.

Gulping and nodding Ty watched as Shazza slowly moved down his shaft.

She seemed to be planning to do what he had done to her… Tease, play, and take her time.

But…

Ty had other plans.

Shaking his head from side to side he bit his lip before tentatively moving his paw towards her head.

“S-Shazza…” he moaned.

Licking her tongue around the head of his pre-cum leaking cock she nodded and parted her lips, barely able to garble words from her occupied mouth, “Wha? Wha ish it?”

Grunting and shivering at the noise Ty waivered, his body moving backwards and forwards uneasily as his legs nearly gave out.

Wordlessly he shook his head, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth he tried to hold back but he couldn’t…

“Shazza… I… I’m sorry!” opening his eyes and reaching both paws forwards he took handfuls of her hair and began forcing her mouth down his shaft.

At first her eyes widened in surprise and she tried to let out a muffled protest, but his smell… his expression, his needy voice…

The strong grip of his hands on her head…

Oh, fuck, did she actually want it.

His cock stretched her mouth and almost didn’t fit as he forced her to take more and more of it as he began moving her head up and down.

Planting her hands on his hips Shazza merely moaned as he began using her mouth.

His expression faltered and his lips parted as he grunted and moaned louder and louder.

“I… I… oh Shazza… i-it feels, so. Oh fuck!”

She moaned and moved her paws from his hips to begin playing with herself.

Her nipples had tightened and were standing up, her whole body was waiting for him and she wanted every second of their lovemaking.

Feeling her own breasts Shazza moaned and shut her eyes, her eyebrows arching as she ran her tongue along the underside of Ty’s cock.

She could feel his strong, heavy, pulse and every thrust and lusty moan he made got him deeper into her mouth.

‘He’s… h-he’s going to fuck my throat?’ she wondered, opening her eyes and trying not to gag on his meaty cock, she looked down happily, feeling his hands on her head directing and moving her up and down his shaft. ‘Why is that so fucking hot right now?’

Watching his length disappear into her mouth, and feeling the throbbing pulse of his heartbeat in her mouth made Shazza moan and let out dribbling grunts and gags.

Ty’s eyes rolled back and he felt an intense surging in his body, it was nothing like jerking off, but he knew he was about to cum… and enough porn had told him to let his partner know.

“Shazza…” he grunted, “I… I’m, oh fuck I’m cumming…”

Opening her eyes in excitement she nodded and moaned happily, reaching her right hand towards his sack she began teasing and playing with him while her left hand traced down her body and towards her pussy, giving her clit a little more attention as she bobbed her head enthusiastically up and down his cock.

“Sha-Shazza!?”

She took over now, moving her head independently of his hands, forcing herself up and down his shaft as she teased and licked him. Swirling her tongue around his head, under his crown, and as far down his shaft as she could reach.

Arching his back and feeling her grip on his balls tighten he finally let go, yelling her name with a growl as he came.

“Shazzaaa!”

She moaned and let out different vibrating tones as he squirted string after thick string of his seed into her mouth.

Watching her with sexual reverence Ty’s eyes widened and his face couldn’t believe it as she swallowed and continued to lick; sucking and moaning on his cock as she used both her hands to rub and milk him.

Then with a heavy grunt he looked up for a moment, his mouth opening as he began panting.

Ty’s whole body was quivering as Shazza finally let go of him and slowly released the length out from the wrapping embrace of her lips.

Cocking an eyebrow and giving the head and glans of his penis a long, loving, lick Shazza let out a breathy, heavy moan and a giggle.

Giving his cock a tight and slow stroke, she smirked, “Still got some energy there Ty?”

Taking a few more breaths Ty then looked down, furrowing his brow in disbelief and then excitement, his voice came back confidently as he nodded, “You bet…”

…

Lying herself backwards and flicking her bangs off her eyes Shazza gave him a sultry shot before parting her legs, moving her hands down to expose and present herself.

Gulping and feeling a primal urge rise up in his chest he let out a pant and growl before moving forwards and lowering to position himself.

Directing the head of his glistening and still-lubricated cock towards her entrance the two shared a wordless and quiet exchange.

Nodding and encouraging him on Shazza whispered, “Do it…”

Slipping the head in between the lips of her entrance Ty grunted and took a moment to ready himself before moving forwards with a heavy thrust.

Shazza let out a high-pitched wail as she shuddered and moaned, her eyes fluttering as she felt him stretch and enter her.

Growling and baring his teeth Ty shut his eyes, focusing on the feeling as he moved backwards and readied for another, deeper, thrust.

At this Shazza arched her back and dug her nails into Ty’s back, moaning and speaking slurred words as she shivered in pleasure underneath him.

Ty however began panting, his growls and purrs of pleasure growing as nature took over and he lost control of his actions.

His hips and body moved on its own, despite his previous lack of sexual experience he began moving forwards, pulling back, and then thrusting like he’d done this before.

“Oh, Ty!”

Shazza’s eyes fluttered and her mouth oh-ed as she felt his thrust reach deeper and deeper with each movement.

Shaking her head from side to side she moaned and cooed, his cock was stretching and filling her in a way that her fingers had never done…

It was strange but, so satisfying that it felt _perfect_ it felt _right_ to her. Nodding and grunting she began moving, gyrating her hips into his as he thrust.

“Kiss me ya daft idiot…”

Ty grit his teeth and growled before leaning down and obliging.

Smacking their lips together Shazza kissed and passionately swapped spit with her lover.

Their arms pressed into one another, pulling their bodies tighter as Ty’s thrusting began to build, faster, and faster… deeper and deeper.

Arching her eyebrows Shazza couldn’t believe the pleasure that she was feeling, at the sight of his cock she worried that all she was going to feel was pain, but…

It wasn’t bad at all… it hurt at first but now? She… she could only groan and moan, happily, she was being mounted and claimed by Ty…

Breaking off their present kiss, her voice came out pained and breathy, “I… I love you!” she finally admitted.

Ty slowed his thrust and nodded.

“I love you Shazza…” he agreed.

Moving a hand up to move a few strands of hair from her brow he nodded, “I love you.”

She smiled broadly, before shutting her eyes and biting her lip.

Moaning loudly, she nodded, “Then fucking breed me you bastard…”

Surprised at her sudden turn Ty nearly chuckled, but immediately he felt challenged.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice dropping.

“You wanna get bred?”

She nodded and he began thrusting his hips down harder, getting his cock as deeply as he could.

“P-please!” she moaned, her voice was pleading and for a moment Ty couldn’t tell if she was merely saying it for effect, or genuinely losing her own composure.

“Yeah? B-beg for it…”

Under him she writhed and shivered, her whole body vibrating as she immediately gave in, “Please, oh, please Ty, give it to me… c-claim me… I’m yours! I’m all yours… please, please!”

His eyes fluttered and Ty could barely contain himself as he grit his teeth and obliged, thrusting harder and harder as he groaned and let out little moans.

“Mark me… m-mark me…” Shazza weakly begged.

Without hesitation Ty leant forwards towards her neck, parting his lips and baring his teeth to nip at her.

Letting out a sharp half moan Shazza shut her eyes, biting her lip as she wrapped her legs around her lover and drew him closer.

As he bit into her neck she let out a harder moan than before, “Yes! Y-yes!”

Her voice rose and she was screaming in ecstasy as her eyes rolled back, “Yes! YES!”

Ty, at the sound of his screaming and satisfied partner felt something awaken in him as he finally reached an intense and mind-blowing orgasm.

Thrusting harder and harder, faster and deeper into Shazza’s tight, warm, embrace he let out a deep masculine growl and roar.

Shazza held on, her body vibrating and shuddering as the two climaxed together.

An instant surge of warmth inside her told Shazza that Ty had made sure every drop stayed within her womanhood. Savouring their post-orgasmic high Ty eventually grunted and groaned as he reluctantly pulled out from her tight grip.

Still at the peak of his arousal and climax Ty looked down, admiring the mess he’d made of Shazza’s beautiful, bright, womanhood.

Her petals glistened, and her body was wet, a combination of both their scent’s and fluids, had marked her… and him.

“You look a… a… little dirty there Shaz…” he panted with a smirk.

Tilting her head up and looking at him with a half-cocked expression she waited a moment to see what he’d do next.

Leaning his head back down towards her legs and groin he continued, “Let me help clean you up…”

Closing his eyes he began sniffing and slowly licking, making sure to ‘clean’ every inch of her exposed vagina.

Shuddering and looking at her lover Shazza traced her eyes along his body before seeing his dripping, and cum-soaked, cock.

Grunting and holding back a moan she nodded and leant towards it, “You’re a little dirty yourself Ty…”

Opening her mouth and moaning the two were now in a sixty-nine position, licking and cleaning, sniffing at one another lazily in the haze of post-orgasm.

Taking a moment to enjoy the combination of their scent Ty breathed deeper and deeper until finally between Shazza’s legs, he let out a loud, sudden, sneeze, his head shaking, "Ahh... ahhhh! _ACHOO!_ "

Coming off his cock the dingo let out a loud chuckle and Ty began laughing too as he leant back upwards.

When they both sighed contentedly Ty let out a low moan while shuddering. Looking at his lover he nodded before slowly lowering himself to lie on top of Shazza.

After a moment of relaxing and catching their breaths Ty slowly pulled away, a smirk across his face.

Shazza looked up, a smile beginning to erupt across her lips as they shared the moment

Then Ty’s expression changed, looking at Shazza’s neck he noticed that he had bit her so deeply that some blood was leaking out of small toothmarks under her fur.

“Oh my god!”

Furrowing her brow Shazza immediately became concerned, “Wha? What is it?”

Pointing at her neck Ty shook his head, his expression immediately penitent, “I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t mean to bite you that hard…”

Smirking and shaking her head from side to side Shazza chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Ty…” she nodded, “really, I mean.”

She chuckled, “I kinda like that you were so rough…”

Ty gulped and blinked, looking away bashfully before asking, “Really?”

She nodded before leaning and kissing his snout.

“Really.”

Ty blinked before looking back at the wound he’d given Shazza.

A strange desire began to creep up in Ty’s mind.

Leaning back towards Shazza’s neck, she watched on as he lowered and closed his eyes. Extending his tongue, he began licking and kissing at where he had bit.

Licking at her fur and tasting the bitter coppery blood along his tongue Ty shuddered, moaning happily as he savoured it.

“So…” he eventually declared, “Should we head back?”

Shazza cooed, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “Let’s just hoof it out here. There’s a billabong a less than a chain away, we can wash up there in the morning.”

Ty smirked, “I haven’t got a blanket…”

Shazza nodded before pointing with her head, “I brought my bag… don’t worry.”

Looking in the direction she’d indicated he saw the dingo’s familiar rucksack.

Smiling he looked back down at her before chuckling.

“I love you Shazza…”

She smiled and leant up to kiss his nose.

“I love you Ty.”

…

The End.


End file.
